Top 25 Modern Spongebob Episodes
Mr Enter's Top 25 episodes was a video to prove that he is not just a mindless hater of Modern Spongebob, he he puts together 25 episodes that he Genuinely likes. List: Brief clip of “Hello Bikini Bottom!”, which serves as the transition clip throughout the countdown. Squidward: Wow, that was actually kind of…good. 25. Spongebob vs. the Patty Gadget Mr. Enter: I'm gonna be honest here...there aren't many of the typical safe choices on this list. You know, your "Two Faces of Squidward", your "Suction Cup Symphony"... I won't say this wasn't by intention, since I do want to point out thing I might miss in Admirable Animations, and it wouldn't be fun if I was just praising things that everyone else is praising. Also, I can't wait to see how many episode I really like, make other people really mad. Oh yeah, I really do like every episode on this list. It's just that some of them...are really hard to talk about. Like, "Spongebob vs. the Patty Gadget"; one of the more obvious choices for this list. I mean, I like this, but I don't exactly know what to say about it. Most of that comes from the fact that this is a Season 5 short, and you usually get what you see with those. I suppose I should explain how it works where others have failed. Because they're so short, the writers usually have to rely on only one joke. In episodes like "Boat Smarts" and "Pat No Pay", it doesn't work because the joke is too mean-spirited. While it's kind of mean spirited here, the character who wins is the one who deserves it the most. Besides that, the narration and the style how the episode is told gives this one its edge. More of the shorts should have taken notes from this one and have gone with different and interesting styles. clip of... Although, according to "Boat Smarts", that doesn't always pan out. Interlude 24. The Original Fry Cook Mr. Enter: One of the biggest problems that I find with modern Spongebob is that he's become a terrible character. And that mostly seems to be because he seems to have no good guidance in his life. Patrick is a sociopath, Mr. Krabs doesn't give a crap about life, Squidward doesn't give a damn about him, and Sandy is completely immoral in her pursuit for science. It's telling when the jerk jock is the best mentor he's got. When he actually has a good mentor like "The Original Fry Cook", and another choice further down the list, it really works. It's also one of the few Season 5 celebrity cameos that wasn't totally wasted. Looking at you, Bowie! This is almost like a reverse "Imitation Krabs"; with Jim teaching Spongebob how to make Krabby Patties the correct way. Instead of doing random gags, it's actually surprisingly serious. However, that isn't why this is one of my favorite modern episodes. It's because Jim gives lessons about more than just being a great fry cook, but lessons about life. Spongebob will be a good fry cook, but he'll never be a great one as long as he works at the Krusty Krab. Something that the future seasons has really made apparent. Also, this is one of the first times that it really felt like Spongebob's job was on the line. It was fresh and new, clips of "To Squarepants or Not to Squarepants"... before they beat it into the ground, in the episode where Spongebob changed his pants. "Model Sponge" And the episode where he became a porn star. Spongebob: Ready for my close-up, Mr. Director. Director: Very well. LOSE THE PANTS! Interlude 23. Krabs a la Mode Mr. Enter: I told you guys that there were very few safe choices on this list. Case in point would be "Krabs a la Mode". I know this isn't exactly fair, but certain episodes do taint my views of other episodes. Not to the point of considering them atrocities, but enough to make me feel slightly uncomfortable watching them. Let me put it this way: I'll never watch "Krusty Love" the same way again after watching "Summer Job". Sometimes it's not that serious. I haven't touched upon this much before, at least not intentionally, but "Plankton tries to steal the Krabby Patty formula" is the most overdone plot in history. And on top of that, it's rarely done very creatively. I mean, in Season 8 alone, there's one episode where Plankton disguises himself as Sandy to steal the Krabby Patty formula. Then he disguised himself as Spongebob's grandma to steal the Krabby Patty formula. Then he disguised himself as Gary to steal the Krabby Patty formula. Yeah, it's kind of overdone. I tolerate this more if they put in some good comedy, and they really put in some good comedy here. Some of the jokes really hit bullseyes. Plankton pretty much tries to turn down the thermostat in order to ruin Mr. Krabs' business, but Spongebob and the others take advantage of it. Yeah, it's kind of weird that Mr. Krabs didn't notice or care that his restaurant was frozen, but it's not the worst thing he's ever done. I really don't know. I'm trying to talk more about these episodes, but they're way easier to like for what they're not than what they are. I suppose I should say this: it's a surprisingly solid episode and a breath of fresh air. Not to mention that it's mountains above its kin. Interlude 22. The Inmates of Summer 21. Treats 20. The Hot Shot 19. Patrick-Man! 18. Not Normal 17. Hello Bikini Bottom 16. The Krusty Sponge 15. Spy Buddies 14. Safe Deposit Krabs 13. The Curse of Bikini Bottom 12. Chum Fricassee 11. The Abrasive Side 10. The Donut of Shame 9. It's a SpongeBob Christmas 8. Sing a Song of Patrick 7. Roller Cowards 6. The Bad Guy Club for Villains 5. Plankton's Pet 4. Friend or Foe 3. Single Cell Anniversary 2. Planet of the Jellyfish 1. Perfect Chemistry Honorable Mentions: The Two Faces of Squidward Enchanted Tiki Dreams The Slumber Party Suction Cup Symphony Chum Bucket Supreme Spongicus Back to the Past Mermaid Man Begins Trivia * All episodes had to come from Modern Seasons, no Season 4 or Pre Movie. * The Video starts out in a Courtroom * This video is a Sequel to the Review of Demoliton Doofus. * Sandcastels in the Sand was disqualified. List of Callbacks *The Guy from the end of the Demolition Doofus Review, who by the way is Spongebob writer Zeus Cervas in cloak and with red evil eyes, makes a return as the judge in the beginning of the video where Mr. Enter is put on trial. *The Old Man Mentor from Mr Enter's previous videos makes a cameo *Bubsy makes a brief appearance. Category:Top Tens